Odin
Agent Odin is the highest ranked member of and current squad leader of Project Valhalla and one of the central antagonists of York's Legacy. Appearance Odin is tall and buff, with a hulking muscular build and a seven foot height. Other than his helmet, which is an ODST helmet with a black visor, colored black with a large, white stripe going down the top, he wears no armor, instead opting to wear a black muscle shirt with no sleeves that shows off his physique, with loose cargo pants camo colored, with black combat boots. He has a large combat knife held on his back at waist height, the knife itself being as large and broad as a small claymore. He also has combat gloves on, colored black, without fingers, that have titanium plating in the knuckles of each finger as well as his hand bones. Personality Odin is a very calm man. He is often the calmest of people, even under duress, such as when Frigga took C.T. to “play” with him. Odin is also somewhat cryptic, giving clues that are hidden with carefully worded sentences. He isn’t a liar; he’s just good at hiding the truth using cryptic sentences. He hasn’t shown any sort of animosity toward anyone, though he has noted that he looks forward to his confrontation with Carolina, noting that Carolina is “perhaps the only one besides the Goddess who can challenge me.” Relationships Project Valhalla Odin has generally positive relationships within Project Valhalla. Frigga views him as a sort of father figure, Thor views him as a worthy opponent, Baldr views him as a good if somewhat cryptic leader, and Loki views him as something good to hide behind, if nothing else. Frigga Odin and Frigga seem to have a warped father-daughter type relationship. Frigga goes to Odin when she has something to say or when she wants something and Odin generally lets her do whatever she wants, though he does discipline her when she gets out of control. Odin is the only one who can control Frigga as he is the only one she listens to. Thor Odin and Thor are on good terms. Thor views Odin as someone to strive to overcome, which has caused something of a rivalry between the two, though it isn't nearly as venomous as Carolina's rivalry with Maine. Odin, in return, respects Thor's choices and actions, viewing him as a good combat partner and an effective soldier. Baldr Baldr doesn't always agree with Odin or his motives. However, Odin always brushes it off, simply asking Baldr "How do you know you don't like my intentions when you don't even know what they are yet?" Loki Loki and Odin get along well enough. Odin knows exactly how Loki likes to manipulate the wording of orders to suit his needs and, as a result, often gives him very specific orders and limitations so to limit the room for word twisting. However, Odin and Loki are generally on positive terms and Loki will generally follow his orders right to the letter. The Director Odin and his Director get along well enough. There hasn't been any sort of animosity between the two and Odin and his Director trust each other's judgement. Project Freelancer: Rebirth Like the rest of Project Valhalla, Odin doesn't seem to register Project Freelancer: Rebirth as a special forces program. In fact, he doesn't even view the soldiers as soldiers. He views them as little parasites that will eventually kill each other to get ahead. However, there are some exceptions to this rule. Carolina Odin is very aware of Carolina's strength and is looking forward to the day that the two finally meet in combat. North Dakota Odin hasn't shown any opinion of North yet, though North is intimidated by Odin's size. Other Odin has questionable relationships outside of Project Valhalla, due to the covert nature of the program. Katie Brown Though Odin kidnapped Katie, Odin doesn't seem to want to harm her. In fact, he was incredibly gentle when dealing with her, which contradicts his intimidating size. He even promised her that he would not harm Carolina more than necessary during the events of York's Legacy. Whether he was genuine or not is currently unclear, though he didn't seem to harm Katie at all. Skills and Abilities Odin is the strongest and highest ranked member of Project Valhalla. Strength Physically, he possesses incredible strength. His strength prior to his biological augmentation was enough for him to press lift double his body weight. However, after gaining his biological enhancements, his strength has slowly increased over time, even when he’s not training. His current strength level is enough for him to press lift 90 tons. He has shown enough strength to lift a pelican over his head and throw it at Carolina with very little difficulty. Speed He also possesses incredible speed. Due to his incredible muscle mass, the contraction rate of his muscles is much greater than a normal person’s, granting him superhuman speed. His speed, at base, allows him to outrun a speeding Ghost on foot. However, if he focuses his strength into his legs, he can move at incredibly high speeds over short distances, vanishing from sight when he does. Durability His durability is also notable. At base, though not to the same extent as Carolina, his durability has allowed him to take gunshots without taking damage, with the bullets usually bouncing off of his skin. He can increase this resistance using his steeler. Endurance He also possesses incredible endurance. His endurance allows him to fight for an undetermined amount of time before fatigue begins to impair him. However, it should be noted that his endurance is less than Nevada’s. Intelligence Odin also possesses great intelligence. His intelligence is enough that he can create cryptic and mysterious situations that confuse Baldr, he can outsmart Loki by giving orders that are incredibly specific, and he can counter most military strategies easily. He possesses enough knowledge of human anatomy to know which bones to break for a one hit kill shot. He has knowledge of technology and computers, which is sufficient to create a computer program for Project Valhalla that doesn't work on Binary, which makes it impossible to hack in the current state of human kind. He has taught hacking, both in binary and in his coding language to Thor, which Thor then either uses in rare situations where he needs to or teaches it to the soldiers that are training to become infiltration specialists. Regeneration Odin is a very durable, near invulnerable man but it is possible to injure him. When he gets injured, however, he quickly heals, regeneratiing most tissue and damage within the span of a few seconds. This allows him to fight much stronger enemies without being beaten. This allows Odin to go into a fight without having to worry about any actual damage that he may or may not take. Fighting Skill Odin’s fighting skill is also notable. He can fight against multiple opponents at once using only his skill and reflexes and defeat the entire group of enemies without taking a blow. He can even contend with Carolina and fight evenly against him for a great period of time. 4th Wall Awareness Like every other member of Project Valhalla, Odin possesses the 4th Wall Awareness. He knows that he's in a story and will sometimes make reference to it by pointing out character types: for example, he refers to Carolina as "a tragic hero," Ark as "someone that will not be beaten when the story wants him to," and Maine and C.T. as "Gary Stews." He also sometimes points out that he is a fanfiction character, usually noting "I'm unique for a fanfiction character because I don't actually belong in this continuity," referencing the fact that he is similar to a character from a different continuity from a similar program, with similar goals, and similar friends. The fourth wall awareness also grants him the ability to see into the continuity's future, as he makes note of Arizona and Montana being "stereotypical high school girls," Alaska as "a Gary Stew that was made because his creator hates Carolina," and Cal as "The girl with multiple personalities with none of them getting laid by Ark," all references to parts of the continuity that take place after the events of York's Legacy, things that he shouldn't be aware of at the time he makes these references. Weaknesses Unlike every other member of Project Valhalla, Odin does not possess a readily available weakness. However, he has created weaknesses using weapons and technology that he orders the other members to use should he turn to evil. Frigga's electricity redirector, which Odin designed himself, can be overloaded by Frigga's anger, which can then be focused into a single physical strike strong enough to blow apart Odin's body; the Jewel of Radiance gives Thor enough strength to kill Odin should they ever get into a lethal confrontation; Loki's Frost Gatherer, if he focuses and comes into contact with Odin, can induce instant frost bite which can be used to either incapacitate or kill Odin in a fair fight; and Baldr's energy sword has been modified so it can cut through Odin's skin, muscle, and bones, which allows Baldr to kill him with a single thrust of the sword if he aims for Odin's heart. However, these are merely safety precautions and none of the members of Project Valhalla wish to harm him, nor does he wish to harm them. Weaponry Odin has never used any sort of weaponry. He keeps a large combat knife held on his back but, when asked why he has it, he sums up his reasoning by saying "It's a fashion statement." Bio Enhancements Odin doesn’t necessarily have an armor enhancement, though he does have biological enhancements that are used to replace armor enhancements for the members of Project Valhalla. Odin’s first bio enhancement is a muscle developer. With it, his muscles build themselves to a degree that allows his power to grow infinitely in a fight. The rate of increase seems to be dependent on his current emotional state: the calmer he is, the faster it works. This is most likely the reason he is so calm under duress. The other is a steeler, which is used to increase the bonding strength of his molecules, granting him invulnerability toward impact. However, when using it, he cannot move. Trivia *Odin has made mention of meeting Carolina in the past, though when and under what circumstances have not been established. Category:Project Valhalla Category:York's Legacy Character Category:Project Freelancer: Rebirth